Need To Hold You
by Cierastar
Summary: When Selena comes to Amoris she finds that escaping her horrible past is going to be a lot harder than she thought. A certain red-head soon finds out Selena's horrible past and tries his best to help her when that dark past returns for her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I start to run as fast as I can, hoping that my pursuer wouldn't catch up. I didn't want to turn around no matter what because if I did it would all be over for me. I ran into an alley and turned around a corner, taking the long way home. I could hear my pursuer cursing under his breath as he reached a dead end. I ran for what felt like hours, desperately trying to get to the safety of home. I heard my pursuer yelling behind me and I couldn't risk him following me home so I cut through the park and hid in the stump of a tree that was well hidden by bushes. I pulled my knees as close to me as possible. I heard his footsteps as he continued to run past the tree in an attempt to catch me. When I was sure he was gone I continued to run home with no signs of the nightmare that was pursuing me. I ran up to my front door and pulled out the keys. I unlocked the door and hurled myself through while shutting and locking every lock on the door. I ran up the stairs and into my room and collapsed in the middle of the floor. Sapphire came over and planted herself right next to me. She nuzzled my face and started to whine. "It's okay girl… I'm alright now." I reassured my black and white Siberian husky. She barked happily as she licked my face. I sat upright and rubbed her head for awhile. I looked over to my bag and pulled it towards me. Sapphire sniffed the air and started wagging her tail excitedly. I pulled out her favorite dog treat and gave it to her. As I was rubbing Sapphire the door to my room started to open and two heads poked themselves in. "Hello sweetie! How was school today?" My dad spoke as he and mom stepped into the room. I closely examined my parents as I saw all the resemblances we share. My mom had bright red hair that stopped at her chest and bright green eyes that always smiled with warmth. My dad had brown hair that stopped at his neck and dark shining grey eyes that was always filled with happiness and sometimes seriousness. As for me I also had red hair that was a bit darker than mom's and I had bright grey eyes that were lighter than dad's. Today was my last day of school so I would be spending summer at home until school started again. "It was okay." I said disinterestedly. "Oh that's good." Mom said cheerfully as she continued. "Selena we have something to tell you…" Mom and dad had a serious look in their eyes as I looked at them. Dad continued what mom was saying. "Me and your mother are going to different countries for our jobs so you will be moving to a town called Amoris while we're gone." Dad looked to mom to continue. "So you and Sapphire will be living in one of the best and largest apartments in the town." Mom said while staring at me lovingly. "What countries are you going to?" It was my turn to speak now. "Well I'm going to Africa to help some endangered species." Mom stated. "And I will be going to Italy for business." Dad finished. "You understand don't you sweetie?" Mom asked. I looked up into her eyes and saw sadness in them something I've never seen in her eyes before. Dad's eyes showed the same. I smiled as best I could to make my parents smile. "Yes, I understand." I said quietly. "Okay then I'll help you pack your things." Mom walked over to my closet and pulled everything out. I did the same with my drawers and in five hours we managed to empty my whole room except for the furniture. All around me there was a box containing something different inside. I looked at one box that said "Sapphire's Things". I curled up in my large bed and Sapphire curled up next to me and we both drifted off into a deep sleep but I would wake up a few times with the dark memories that had happened not too long ago. But having Sapphire there with me made me feel comfortable and safe. Tomorrow I'll start a new life, leaving everything in the past. Things I hope will remain in the past forever…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because this is my first fanfiction and I'm trying my best to create a fanfiction that you guys will like. So the next chapter is coming up and don't forget to leave comments!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life & New Friends?

Selena's POV

'_Pant, pant, pant' I don't know where I am but I've got to keep running no matter what happens because my pursuer is back and looking for my blood! Everything around me is dark, and there is no sign of light at all. All I can do is keep running and not let him catch me. "Ah!" I don't know what happened but I tripped over something and fell to the ground. "I-I can't get up! What do I do?! Someone! Please! Help me!" I scream into the distance for anyone who can hear me except my pursuer. But as I'm about to scream again a tall familiar figure looms over me. My pursuer! I can see a smile played across his lips with amusement in his eyes. He starts to speak slowly as if trying to make me even more scared than I already am. "If I can't have you, then no one can!" He's going to kill me! Tears start to fall as he raises a knife above his head and then plunges straight towards my chest. I close my eyes and prepare for the worse that is to come but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes and I'm shocked when I find someone standing there trying to… Protect me? Then the two figures disappear and I'm left scared and alone with tears rapidly flooding down my cheeks. "He's gone now. So stop crying." I feel someone wrap their arms around me and their fingers wipe away the tears on my cheeks. The gentleness in their words and actions makes me feel safe. I slowly close my eyes and begin to relax in this reassuring presence…_

I feel someone shaking me. My eyes flutter open and I see a maid with a warm smile next to me. "Oh you're awake now! That's good. I have your shower prepared for you and I shall bring breakfast to you after your shower miss." The maid smiled warmly at me once again before leaving the room. I get out of bed and walk towards a box that has my clothes inside. I open the box and pull out blue jeans and a grey tank top. I walk into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. I start to remove my pajamas when something catches my eye. It was a note from mom. I picked up the note and read it.

_11:00 __A.M._ _The moving truck will be here in an hour so make sure your ready!_

_ Love you sweetie!_

_ Mom_

I giggle when I see mom had named the time of when she wrote this. I stopped reading and had put the note down and proceeded to take off my clothes. I looked down at my bare legs and my eyes fell on a medium-large scar that I had gotten a few months ago and it's still not really healed which meant I had to be careful of what I do or the stitches will fall out and it will start bleeding again. That scar brings back horrible memories. I cringed at the memories that flooded into my mind and I pushed them to the back of my mind. I proceeded to step into the shower. The hot water on my skin felt really good. When I got out of the shower I heard the maid's sweet voice on the other side of the door. "Miss, I've left your food on your desk and please finish before the moving truck gets here. It will be here in forty-five minutes." The maid left after that and I quickly got my clothes on and ran out of the bathroom. I saw my breakfast on my desk just as the maid left it. On the plate there were scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, and orange juice. I quickly ate my breakfast and the maid came in and took it. Before I knew it the movers came in and took all of my furniture and boxes. I looked around my room for the last time. My room was completely empty. Me and Sapphire walked out of the door together and got into the limo. Sapphire laid her head in my lap. I examined her red diamond encrusted collar. I rubbed her head as I gazed out the window. The scenery continued to change as we drove farther and farther away from the life I used to know. Eventually I fell asleep…

_(3 hours later)_ I heard mom's voice and someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and realized that we had stopped. "Hey sweetie we're here." Mom said softly. I got out the limo and looked at my new home. "Mom I thought you said an apartment?" I turned to my mom with a questioning look. "Sorry sweetie but we couldn't find one so we bought this house instead." Mom smiled apologetically. This place is somewhat huge, but not as big as our old house. We walked inside and I instructed the movers of where to put my old furniture and new furniture. When everything was where I wanted it to be the movers left. Me, mom, and dad started to unpack the boxes. Dad took care of the kitchen and dining room, while mom took care of the living room and basement (which I will redo later), and I took care of my room, the music room, and the bathrooms. About thirty minutes later Auntie had shown up. Mom was really excited and so was Auntie. It really is believable that their sisters. I mean Auntie has fuchsia colored hair and mom has bright red hair and their personalities are the same! Auntie decided to take over with decorating the bathroom and I made sure to tell her no bright or light colors. She pouted a little but bounced back like always.

_(4 hours later) _We finally finished unpacking and throwing boxes out and it was time for mom and dad to leave. Mom and dad held on to me for what seemed like an eternity. I saw the tears in mom's eyes and the sadness in dad's. I had my own tears too but held them back because I didn't want to make them cry any more than they need to. I hugged them one last time and me and Sapphire watched as they got into the limo and left. We walked back inside and saw Auntie rummaging through her bag. "Aha! Found it!" Wow I guess she found what she was looking for. Auntie walked over to me and gave me four hundred dollars! "Wow Auntie! Thanks!" I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. "It's still early so let's go shopping for some clothes because you might need some." With that said Auntie had taken my arm and trotted towards her very pink car. I managed to grab Sapphire's leash and slipped it onto her collar and locked the door. I got in the passenger seat and Sapphire sat in the back. Auntie had climbed into the driver's seat and we drove off towards wherever she was taking me. Auntie had stopped in front of a school and started to talk. "This is the school that you will be attending! Its called Sweet Amoris!" Auntie said happily. Wow it is a pretty damn good school! "All the paperwork has been taken care of but you still need your I.D. We'll get that today!" Auntie drove off towards a small shop. "This is the Dollar Shop! Come on!" Auntie pulled me into the building and Sapphire followed. After I got my I.D. Auntie dragged me into a clothes shop. "Hello Leigh!" Auntie's voice rang through the store and a tall young man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes walked towards us. "Hello Ms. Agatha." The young man bowed and took notice of my presence. "Why hello and who might you be?" The young man asked. I examined his clothing which looked to be Victorian style. "This is my niece, Selena!" Auntie cheerfully said. I remembered all the times I've spent with Auntie. She always wore that fairy costume and she had long fuchsia colored hair. But today she was dressed casually… I think? She was wearing a bright pink short sleeved shirt, with bright blue pants, and a pair of bright pink flats. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that stopped at her legs! I don't know if I should call what she's wearing casual. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Selena. My name is Leigh." The boy had a charming smile on his face. Once again Auntie dragged me off to some part of the store. "Auntie please. I don't want clothes that are too flashy, too bright, or too light!" I made sure Auntie would hear me and she did because she let out small sigh and nodded. "O-kay…" She sighed. I was looking around a rack with jeans on it when I saw a boy who was wearing Victorian styled clothing like Leigh. The boy had silver hair with the tips dyed back that was swept off to the side of his head and mismatched eyes. One was green and the other was like a golden color. The boy took notice of my presence. "Hello. Who are you?" The boy asked. "Hi my name is Selena." I said casually. "Ah I've heard of that name before… It's Greek for Moon Goddess right?" The boy asked interestedly casually. "Yeah..." I said simply. "Hm… Anyway my name is Lysander." Lysander had a small smile on his face. A few minutes ago his face was completely expressionless. Just then Auntie came over with a lot of tops, gloves, pants, and shoes. "Auntie what is all this?!" I asked in shock. How the hell is she able to carry all that?! "Oh hello, Lysander how are you today?" Auntie asked cheerfully. "Hello Ms. Agatha. I'm doing fine thank you. She's your aunt?" Lysander looked a little bit interested as he asked this. I nodded my head. Lysander walked away afterwards and Auntie dragged me towards the dressing room. So five of the outfits I liked the rest we put back. We bought the clothes and Auntie took me home and then she went home after a brief goodbye.

_(September)_ It was time for school to start again and I had just gotten a new one shoulder backpack. Dad sent me a new motorcycle which I haven't stopped thanking him for yet and mom sent me a small amulet with tiger on it that has red diamond eyes (which are as real as me). I got up early this morning so I could get ready for school. I gave Sapphire her food, took her out to do her business, took a shower, got my clothes on, ate breakfast, and started packing everything in my backpack. "Lets see… I got my phone, IPod, and my helmet. Okay I'm ready." I still had like an hour left so I played my acoustic guitar. I looked over the clothes I was wearing. It was one of the outfits Auntie had bought me. It was a black and red collared top, black skinny jeans, red sneakers, and black and red fingerless gloves. I tied my hair into a low ponytail because I was riding my motorcycle to school and all my hair in the wind would just get in the way. I checked the time on my phone and I still had like forty minutes left so I just got up and left. I locked the door and took my motorcycle out of its small shelter. My new motorcycle was red and black and my helmet was silver. I slipped my bag over my head and let it rest on my other shoulder because I didn't want to lose my backpack before I even got to school. I slipped the helmet on my head and stuck the key in the ignition. The sound of the motor was great! I zipped out of the driveway and towards the school. There was no traffic at all today thank god! I drove into the school and parked next to a tree. I felt eyes on me and that was when I realized that a lot of people were staring at me. I got off my bike and took my helmet off and tucked it under my arm. I walked up the steps and into the school. A few times I've noticed guys looking my way but ignored it. I stopped when I realized I didn't know where to go and that was when a little old lady who wore a whole lot of pink showed up. "Hello I'm the principal and you must be our new student Ms. Atari." The principal sounded like a sweet old lady as she said this. "Yes I am. Um, here's my paperwork." I handed the principal all of my paperwork including my I.D., enrollment form, and the fee of twenty five dollars all attached to a glittery paperclip that Auntie had put on there. The principal took everything and told me to get my schedule from some guy named Nathaniel. I opened the door to the Student Council Room I think? I saw a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes. "Um… Are you Nathaniel, the Student Body President?" "Yes I am and are you the new student?" "Yup!" I answered excitedly. "Well here's your schedule and welcome to Sweet Amoris!" The boy said happily. I walked out of the room and into the courtyard. I continued to receive stares from all sorts of guys. "Selena!" Oh no its… Ken! That boy is from my old school and he is really clingy but a pain in the ass is what I'd say. "Ken what the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at the small boy. "Well I heard you transferred schools so I begged my parents to send me here." He had a big smile on his face. Damn it. "As sweet as that is Ken I wanted to leave everything in the past and that's where it'll stay." I tried to walk away from the boy but he followed with a stupid smile on his face until some red headed boy shows up and scares him off. "And who are you?" I questioned the red head that scared Ken off. "I was wondering the same thing about you." The red head smirked. "Selena." I said simply. "Wait what?" He turned back to me questioningly. "Damn can you hear?! My name is Selena!" I yelled loud enough for him to here. "Okay, okay don't get so upset! Anyway my name is Castiel." Hm, suits him well. Well this might be interesting.

**I hope you guys liked Chapter 1 because Chapter 2 will be up and things will get very interesting then so don't forget to leave comments!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good Girl or Bad Girl?

I stared at Castiel for a few minutes, examining his features. Castiel had stormy grey eyes, red hair that looks to be dyed, porcelain skin but not as bright as mine, a red Winged Skull t-shirt, black leather jacket, black pants with a chain hooked to its beltloop, a silver chain around his neck, and black sneakers. I tore my eyes away for a split second when I heard Ken calling my name from a distance. I looked in the direction of the boy's voice and saw Ken standing there. Castiel started to look puzzled as to what I'm looking at. Castiel followed my gaze and glared really hard at Ken who ran away like a little girl which is pretty damn funny. I turned back to look at Castiel and stared at his t-shirt before realization hit me. "You listen to Winged Skull?" I looked away from his t-shirt and looked up at Castiel. "Yeah and it seems you know them too?" A smirk started to play across his lips. "Yeah they're my favorite band. I do listen to rock sometimes when I'm sitting at home." I smirked back at Castiel and saw something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. "Cool I don't know any girls that listen to them." Castiel looked amused as the conversation progressed. "Hey? Is that your motorcycle?" I looked over to my motorcycle and turned to Castiel with a grin. "Sure is! My dad got it for me!" I grinned even wider. "Cool I've wanted a motorcycle for awhile but I could never get one." "Well how about I drop you off at your place after school today then?" Castiel's eyes lit up as I said that. "Okay that sounds cool." Just then I heard the bell ring and I took out my schedule to see what I had first. I groaned when I noticed that it was math. Castiel took my schedule and went over it then gave it back to me. Castiel looked at me with an amused smile on his face. "Well it looks like we're in some classes together." "Yeah and what is some?" I asked as I stuffed my schedule into my bag. "Let's just say it's only one class that we're not in together." I stared at him for a few minutes before walking off to class with Castiel walking besides me. As we were walking some blonde ran up to us with a black haired girl and a brown haired girl close behind. "Oh hey Castiel do you wanna walk to class with me?" The girl smiled sweetly and Castiel frowned. "Not even if you were the last girl on earth!" Ouch! That was a bit much but who cares? The blonde turned and glared at me and I returned the favor with a glare so cold and scary that you would die on the spot. "Who the hell are you?!" The blonde flinched under my cold gaze. "Selena and who is the stupid blonde that glares at me like a weak little cat?" I had a smirk on my lips while glaring at her. "Humph you're a new girl which means you don't know who I am. I'm Amber and this is Li and Charlotte. Now don't get in my way and I'll promise not to hurt you." I started to laugh a little bit and Amber got mad. "You hurt me?! Hah just stay in your own place! Remember that I can be your greatest nightmare yet!" After I finished, Amber and her minions scurried off to their classes. Castiel and I continued towards our own class. On the way there Castiel stopped and I turned to stare at him questioningly. "Hey come with me." Castiel grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. "Why?" Castiel continued to walk as he answered my questions and as he was I noticed the blush on his face. "I want to show you something." My hand in Castiel's felt so warm there was a sparky kinda feeling when his skin touched mine. I felt my own blush growing the more I realized that we were holding hands and I knew that Castiel felt it too because his blush continued to grow until we reached our destination. Castiel dropped our hands and took out a ring of keys and the door said, "STAFF ONLY". "I take it we're not supposed to be here and you swiped those keys?" "Yeah, why are you afraid of getting into trouble?" Castiel had a smirk on his lips. "Hell no! I used to do this all the time!" I smirked as Castiel opened the door and allowed me to step in first. Castiel closed the door behind him and we started walking up the dark, narrow staircase. We stopped when we reached another door and Castiel couldn't step in front of me to open the door so he reached towards the door to unlock it and as he was doing this I was trapped in his arms until the door opens. Castiel unlocks the door and opens it, I stepped inside and was amazed by such a beautiful sight of the town of Amoris. I stepped up and leaned on the railing as I looked out at the town. "You can see the whole town from up here!" My eyes were big and round as I looked out at the town and Castiel had a satisfied smile on his face.

Castiel's POV

I see this hot girl step off her motorcycle and remove her helmet. Then she asks if I want a ride home and of course I'd say yes because I want to ride a motorcycle because it's fun and cool. She even knows Winged Skull and listens to rock. She even put Amber in one bad ass position and here I am taking her to my secret spot on the roof. I have to hug her body just to open the damn door and I knew that we both were embarrassed about that situation. It was kinda cute how her silver eyes just went big at the sight behind the door. I'm just leaning on the wall watching her as I pull a cigarette from my pocket and lighting it with my lighter. Selena sniffs the air and turns to look at me with a smirk on her lips. "You smoke?" Her eyes were bright with amusement. "Yeah why?" "No reason. I'm just curious." She smiled to herself and turned back to the sight of the town. Pretty soon the bell rang signaling the end of classes and the start of the next period. Which was P.E. one of my favorite classes. "You going to P.E.?" I dropped the cigarette and stepped on it to put it out. "Hell yeah I'm going! That's like one of my favorite classes!" Another thing we have in common. With that said and done we headed off towards the locker rooms. We separated when we got to the locker rooms. I went into the boy's locker room and changed into my P.E. uniform and went into the gym to find that Selena had beat me to the gym. We both got excited when we were going to play dodge ball one of my favorite games. Selena and I were on opposite teams and weren't going to hold back either.

Selena's POV

Dodge ball is one of my favorite games because you get to knock people out without getting into any trouble! Me and Castiel were on opposite teams and there was no way in hell that I would not hold back! I'm going to give it my all and win! When coach blew his whistle me and Castiel started hurling balls at each other mercilessly. Every time Castiel threw a ball I would dodge it and throw it back at him. Soon after me and Castiel were the only ones left in the game and I was not about to lose after I'd gotten this far! I had to think of a way to distract him long enough for me to hit him. Oh I could use that I mean it worked every other time. The distraction that I was about to use was something I used all the time when I was in a situation like this. I call this distraction "Good Girl and Bad Girl" because when I lower my eyes and put my index finger on my lower lip and fake a blush I look so innocent until my expression changes to bad girl and I end up winning the game. So it's an easy win! I stare at Castiel intently and he does the same. Then he hurls another ball at me and I swiftly dodged it and that's when I cause the distraction. I lowered my eyes, moved my index finger to my lower lip, and faked a blush. Castiel looked like he didn't know what to do. He looked over to his male team members that were sitting in the bleachers for some help but they only stared back at me with loving gazes. Castiel started to look around for something to help him and there was my opportunity. I narrowed my eyes, smirked, and hurled a ball straight at Castiel. His team members were yelling at him to look out for my ball but it was too late. It had already hit Castiel's arm and I ended up winning the game. A girl named Iris (whom I had met earlier) came up to me with big grin on her face. "Selena that was amazing just now how you put up that act!" I smiled triumphantly of my accomplishment. Then four other girls named Kim, Melody, Violette, and Rosalya came up to me with the same grins. Rosalya beamed happily as she asked me about my distraction and I answered all her questions as best I could. I looked over to Castiel who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed with his team members questioning him. He looked really pissed off about it too. When the bell rang I walked up to Castiel with a small smile on my face. "Come on your not mad because I used that distraction are you?" I looked at him softly and he only huffed and walked into the boy's locker room and I went to the girl's after that little display of a sore loser.

_(At the end of the day) _I stood in front of the school and waited for Castiel. I started rummaging around in my bag for the key and when I found it Castiel had walked up to me without me noticing. "Huh? Oh there you are." I climbed onto my motorcycle and pushed the key into the ignition. I stuck my helmet in my bag and stuck it in a small compartment that dad had built into my motorcycle. After I closed the compartment I looked at Castiel. "Well are you getting on or not?" Castiel nodded his head and got on behind me. "Hang on tight!" I stepped on the peddle and we zipped out of the school parking lot and as we were riding the rubber back in my hair had popped and my hair started to fly out a little it. I cursed under my breath after that had happened and remembered that I don't know where Castiel lives. "Hey where do you live?" I turned to Castiel a little only enough to see him and pay attention to the road. "Four blocks from here then turn right and you'll see a big black and white house." I nodded my head and started following the directions that I was given. The wind in my face felt so good and the scenery went by in a blur but I continued to go four blocks and turned right. I slowed my bike down when we came to a big house that wasn't as big as mine but close. The body of the house was white while the door and the lines and edges of the house were black. Then I realized something. "You live five blocks away from my house!" I turned to Castiel and he only smirked. "Well it looks like we'll be seeing more of each other then." Castiel climbed off my bike and it looked like he had just thought of something. "Hey what's your address?" I looked at Castiel blankly. "Well you know mine now so it's only fair if I know yours." Castiel looked amused as I wrote my address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Maybe we should exchange cell phone numbers while we're at it?" I looked at Castiel and took the paper back and wrote both my cell phone and house phone numbers and he ripped the paper in half and did the same. "See ya later!" I said as I zipped out of his drive way and to home. "_I was right…_ _He does live five blocks away from me"_ I thought. I had put my motorcycle away and when I unlocked and opened my door. I was greeted by the two beautiful blue eyes that I loved which belonged to my dog Sapphire, and if you don't know why I named her that, it's because her eyes look like sapphires. "Okay Sapphire! Now please get off!" I was in a heap of laughter as Sapphire allowed me to get up. "It's good to see you too!" I said to my dog as I continued to laugh. After that I did the remaining homework that I had and spent the rest of the day watching movies with Sapphire and thinking of the things that I never wanted to remember and one being that guy who hunted me like a fox and still does." _"I'm hoping he doesn't find me…" _My thoughts start to flood into those horrible memories and the remaining proof that it was real left on my leg. I had the idea of hiding a few knives in some places just in case he does show up so I can stab him. But for now I'll just hope that he never finds me… Ever!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter because I'm doing my best to make it great! So Chapter 3 should be posted soon but for now please leave comments and I'll try to put it up as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Day With Castiel?

_(A Friday Morning In October)_ Finally it's Friday! I just have sit here for a few more minutes with Cas. Cas must have been as eager as I am because he was paying extra close attention to the clock. _Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiing!_Finally! The bell was rang, signaling the end of classes. I got up out of my seat and walked up to Castiel. "Hey Castiel do you wanna come over to my place today?" I stared at Castiel intently for an answer. "Depends…can I bring my dog?" "Sure my dog will keep yours company!" With that me and Castiel walked out of the building and towards my motorcycle. "I can take you home but you'll have to walk to my house if your bringing your dog." With that I slipped my helmet on and drove off towards Castiel's house.

When we got to his house I had noticed that my clothes had gotten a little muddy. "Damn! Now I have to change my clothes when I get home! Huff! Well anyways don't forget to text me when you get there." Castiel nodded and went into his house. Then I took off towards my own house.

I got off my motorcycle and had put it away. Then I ran into the house and up to my room to change my clothes. I pulled out a red tank top that showed a bit of my stomach and some black pants. I took off the clothes that I was already wearing and changed into the ones I pulled out. I took a rubber band and tied my hair into a ponytail. By the time I finished I had received a text from Castiel.

"_Hey open the door"_

"_Give me a minute"_

I turned off my cell phone and sat it down on my desk. Then I took out some red flats and put them on my feet. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Castiel and his dog walked into the living room as I closed the door. "So a Belgian Shepherd? What's his name?" I looked up at Castiel to see him looking around his surroundings. "His name is Demon. What about your dog?" Castiel started searching around for my dog. "Wait a minute." I put my fingers to my mouth and whistled. Then I heard the sound of padded feet running through the house and in no time at all Sapphire walked into the living room with her tail wagging behind her. "Her name is Sapphire and as you can see she's a Siberian Husky." Castiel bent down and took Demon's leash off and then both dogs started sniffing each other and then started running around. "So do you want to go to the music room?" I turned to look at Castiel who was staring at my systems of games near the TV. He turned back to me and nodded his head. I led Castiel up the stairs and down the hall to the music room. It's very easy to know which room was the music room because all you need to do is look at the door and there will be golden music notes on it. I opened the door and stepped inside. Castiel looked surprised as he walked into the room. The music room had two bean bag chairs in the middle of the room, one was black and the other was red, a large flat screen TV on the wall, a piano near the left corner, four guitars in the corner to the right, a microphone stand in between the piano and the guitars, and in the middle there was a red, black, and gold rug underneath the bean bag chairs. I picked up my favorite acoustic guitar and sat down in the red bean bag chair. I looked at Castiel who just stood there looking around the room. "Well aren't you going to sit down?" Castiel glanced over at me and sat down next to me in the black bean bag chair. "Nice place you got here Silver." I started playing a random song on my guitar from Winged Skull. "Yeah I guess so…" I said while playing another song by Winged Skull. "Hey do you wanna order a pizza?" I turned to Castiel and he nodded with a grin on his face. "With pepperoni, bacon, Italian sausage, and hamburger!" Me and Castiel said that at the same time which made us blush. I put my guitar down and handed Castiel the remote to the TV and told him that he could watch something while I ordered the pizza. As I was going down the stairs Demon and Sapphire ran into me and I went tumbling down the stairs and landed in a heap on the floor. I tried to get up but my leg started to hurt and I saw a blood stain on my pants. _"Oh no! The stitches fell out!" _I fell back onto the floor and a loud groan escaped my lips and pretty soon there was a small puddle of blood on the floor underneath my right leg. It hurts so much but I can't get up! Another groan came out of my mouth as I tried to get up again.

Castiel's POV

Selena got up and went to order the pizza as I flicked through the channels on the TV. But as I was doing this I heard the dogs barking and somebody falling down the stairs and landing with a thud. Then I heard a loud groan and got up and walked towards the sound. When I got to the stairs there I saw Selena at the bottom of the stairs and a small puddle of blood coming from her right leg. I rushed down the stairs to Selena's side. "What happened?!" I was really freaking out because she's lying here on the floor and she's bleeding! "I was coming down the stairs and as I was Sapphire and Demon ran into me, causing me to fall down the stairs and the cut on my leg to open…" She trailed off as she started to groan again. "We gotta get you to the hospital now!" Okay now I'm really starting to panic! I picked up Selena and moved her into the living room. "No just stop the bleeding and get some bandages and I'll be fine." How is she so calm when she's bleeding like this? "No you have to go to the hospital so they can treat it properly." I took out my cell phone and called the hospital and pretty soon an ambulance arrived in front of the house. I opened the door and a few people came inside with a stretcher. They moved Selena onto the stretcher and started heading towards the door. I started to go with them but Selena called out to me. "Call my aunt!" She let out another groan as she was put in the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. I walked over to the house phone and started looking for her aunt's number and when I found it I pushed the dial button and waited for her to answer. A few minutes later I heard a woman's sweet voice on the other end of the line. "Hey are you Selena's aunt?" The woman started to speak in a sing-song voice. "Why yes I am and are you a friend of Selena's?" "Yep I am!" After the whole introductions thing I told Selena's aunt what had happened and where Selena was. After that her aunt said that she would come and get me but I recalled Selena saying that her aunt drove a bright pink car and that would not be good for my image but I don't have another option. I hung up the phone and pretty soon her aunt came and in a red 2013 jaguar. I climbed into the car and we drove off towards the hospital but before we left I left some food and water out for the dogs and locked the doors. As we were driving Selena's aunt began to speak. "This isn't the kind of car I'd normally be driving. Really this is Selena's brand new car that her mom sent her." My eyes grew wide as the conversation went on until we reached the hospital.

We walked up to the reception desk. "Um we're here to see Selena Atari." The receptionist looked up and put her glasses on. "What are your relations to her?" The receptionist stared at us. "I'm her aunt." The receptionist looked over to me. "If you're a friend we can't allow you to see her but if you're her boyfriend than you can see her and even stay the night." I know Selena's going to be mad when I tell her. "I'm her boyfriend." The receptionist nodded to herself and checked a list for Selena. "You will find her on the fourth floor, Rm. 304!" The receptionist smiled sweetly as we walked towards the elevator.

We walked down a long hallway that was filled with the colors blue, white, and bronze. We reached Selena's room and slowly entered.

There she was lying in the bed with an IV in her arm and wearing a hospital gown. It looks like she's asleep but then her eyes fluttered open revealing those big silver eyes in which I loved. We walked into the room and immediately Selena's aunt ran over to her and hugged her relentlessly. "Oh sweetie I'm so glad your okay!" Selena looked slightly embarrassed as I watched on. "Auntie I'm fine! Though I'm not too thrilled to have an IV in my arm and wearing a hospital gown." She huffed and I started to laugh a little. She glared at me as I stared out the window. "So how long did they say you were going to be here?" I turned back towards Selena as she scrunched her face up and started to think about it. "About four days." She relaxed a bit when her aunt let go of her. "Hey are you going to the Halloween Carnival at the school on the 31st?" Selena nodded her head enthusiastically and I had my own smile on my face.

Pretty soon it got late and Selena's aunt had to leave. She said that she would leave Selena's car and take a cab. After she left it was just me and Selena. "Aren't you going too?" Selena turned and looked at me with big silver doe-eyes. "No. I'll stay the night." Her eyes widened when she remembered something. "What about the dogs?!" She looked petrified. "Don't worry they're fine. I took care of them before I left so tomorrow I'll go back and take care of the dogs and come back here." Selena had completely relaxed now. "So how did you convince them to let you in here?" Damn it. "I, err, uh, told them that I was your boyfriend…" Selena's jaw dropped in surprise.

Selena's POV

I can't believe that he actually told them that he was my boyfriend! But what's done is done. I looked up at Castiel and shook my head and he started to look a lot calmer. "So how did you get that cut anyway?" Shit the one question that I really wanted to avoid and now I have to tell him! "I got it a few months ago by some guy who was completely obsessed. He said if he can't have me than no one can. He was trying to kill me! He aimed for my chest but I moved away and he got my leg. I managed to escape but every day after school when I walked home he would follow me and I would run desperately trying to get home. I always managed to ditch him and I was really happy when my parents told me that I was moving and from there I came here." I finished my story and Castiel looked slightly enraged. "Do you think he'll find you?" Castiel still looked a little enraged but his voice was so calm. "Yeah kinda…he's managed to do it before so I have no doubts that he'll find me. I never feel safe anymore. I'm completely terrified but Sapphire has helped me get through it but still…" I trailed off there as tears started to fall. Castiel came over to me and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like smoke and leather. Somehow this feels so familiar as if someone had held me like this before and I feel so safe. I stayed in Castiel's arms for the rest of the night feeling completely relaxed and safe for the first time ever. I didn't want to leave his presence and I didn't want him too. For the first time ever I fell asleep without any worries. Now I know how much I need him with me…

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and be sure to leave comments because really I haven't received one so please leave some for me! Bye bye until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Operation Halloween Carnival

I wake up feeling a little drowsy and very warm. I start to realize that I'm once again wrapped in Castiel's arms. I shuffled around on the bed but he wouldn't budge so I just decided to go back to sleep because I couldn't do anything about it so why not. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the land of my dreams and…my nightmares.

"_W-where am I?" I looked around cautiously as I began to walk. I looked around and noticed familiar furniture and realized that I was in my house. Then I heard the sound of movement. "Sapphire?" My voice started out in a quiet whisper but when she didn't answer my calls got louder and sounded scared. Then I heard "that" voice. "It looks like your precious little dog isn't around, hm?" I felt a pang in my heart as I slowly turned around. My eyes widened and he smiled as my eyes shone with fear. I slowly stepped backwards but he slowly stepped forward and with every step I take his follows quicker. I continue to step backwards but then feel a wall behind me and there was nowhere else to run. "W-why are you here? H-how did you find me?" My voice shook with fear as my eyes grew wide with fear. "I came for you of course and its easy for me to find you if I put my mind to it…" His voice was so cold and merciless that I began to shake. "W-where Sapphire?" My mind went back to my beloved companion who always stood by me no matter what. "Oh you mean this dog here?" Tears fell from my eyes as he held up Sapphire and…and she wasn't moving…or breathing! I saw a deep cut in her back and the tears continued to fall. "Y-you killed her! Why?! You monster! Why'd you kill my dog?!" My body tensed and shook with rage as he threw her body across the room. "Why you ask? Because she attacked me and it was time I did something about it! Oh but don't worry because you'll see her again a lot sooner than you think…" His voice trailed off as he backed me into a wall. My back was against the wall and he leaned in closer and moved a hand towards me. I flinched when he began to stroke my cheek in a way that made me scared. "Hm…such beauty about to go to waste…if you had stayed with me you would've been able to live…" His eyes shone with amusement and right when he leaned in closer…he took his other hand and plunged a knife deep into my chest! He dragged the knife out and stepped back as I fell to the floor while clutching my chest with all the blood pouring out. "A-ah, ah, ahhh!" I let out a cry of searing pain as everything went dark and all I could hear was his voice laughing with amusement. Then I couldn't feel, hear, or see anything. I felt completely paralyzed. I only felt the warmth of the tears fall down my face and I felt like I was screaming but…nothing happened. Is this what it's like to be dead…? Everything went white and I blacked out…_

Castiel's POV

I woke up to the sound of Selena's screams and hugged her from behind to calm her down. "Shh, shh, it was just a dream… Everything is okay. You're completely safe so stop screaming." Her screams got quieter until she just stopped and opened her eyes. She turned to look at me and her eyes were glossed with tears. The tears began to fall and she cried. It took a little while but she finally calmed down. I wonder what she was dreaming about to make her cry so hard.

Selena's POV

_(October 26) _The Halloween Carnival is in four days and the preparations are almost complete. I still need to get a costume so after school I'll stop by Leigh's shop to pick out a costume. The classes seemed really long today but it was worth it because finally I'm out! I walk over to my car and climb in. I push the key into the ignition and zip outta the parking lot and towards Leigh's shop.

I park my car in front of Leigh's shop. I step outta the car and lock it. I waltz into Leigh's shop casually. "Hey Leigh. You got any costumes for Halloween?" Leigh looked up and smiled. "Sure, check the back." After he said that I walked to the back of the shop and found all of these amazing costumes! I started looking around for a costume that's me. I searched through like half of them and stopped at a werewolf costume. It had brown ears, fake teeth, a black leather jacket, a red tank top, black jeans with a silver chain for a belt and with a brown tail that didn't stick up, black boots, and red biker gloves. "This is definitely the right costume!" I took the costume up to the register and handed it to Leigh. He rung it up and stuck it in a bag as I paid for it. "Thanks Leigh!" I called back as I left the shop. I got into my car and drove home. As soon as I got through the door Sapphire tackled me and licked my face. "Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too!" Sapphire got off as I was stuck in between fits of laughter. I walked into the kitchen and got her food out. I put her food down and she started chowing down on it immediately. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I walked over to the closet door and opened it. I walked inside and put my costume on an empty rack. I walked outta my closet and shut the door. I kicked my shoes off and lied down on my bed. Pretty soon I fell asleep.

_(October 31) _Finally today's the day of the Halloween Carnival! I slipped on my costume and walked towards my dressing table (I call it that because vanity just sounds way too girly!). I decided to wear my hair in a ponytail and curl the end of it. I put on some red ruby earrings and my black choker with a red ruby in it. I decided to wear makeup after fussing about it for awhile. I wore a thin layer of red lipstick and black and red eyeshadow, and I also added a red and black star on my cheek. I looked at myself in the mirror and went downstairs to wait for Castiel. Castiel showed up at around 6pm driving a…motorcycle?! I walked out the door and locked it. I walked to Castiel and smirked. "So your parents got you a motorcycle?" He nodded his head with his own smirk. I climbed on behind him and he zipped off towards the school. I didn't notice Castiel's costume until now. Castiel was also dressed as a werewolf. He wore his usual black leather jacket but instead of his Winged Skull t-shirt he was wearing a red and black ripped t-shirt, black ripped pants, and red and black sneakers. He left his red hair alone but had brown ears on his head, and fake werewolf teeth like mine. When we arrived at the school I was amazed at the sight of all the rides and booths. Me and Castiel got off of the motorcycle and walked through the entrance. All of the students were there along with other people that I don't know. Me and Castiel started walking towards a rollercoaster called _Vampire Mountain_ when Amber and her cronies appeared wearing… You've got to be kidding me! "You should know very well that you three are VERY far from being angels!" Amber glared at me but then straightened up when she saw Castiel. "So Castiel do you wanna get on the rollercoaster with me?" She used an innocent little girl voice on Castiel?! Seriously as if that would work! "Not a chance Amber!" With that said and done Castiel grabbed my wrist and dragged me off towards the ride. I turned around and stared at an angry Amber. I started to laugh to myself at the sight but continued to keep up with Castiel's pace at the same time. We sat in the front of the ride and waited for it to start and when it did let me say that this ride was as scary as hell! I thought about screaming over and over again in my mind but I decided not to because I know Castiel will tease me later. Castiel seemed to be enjoying the ride as vampires showed up from every hole or eyes showed in cracks and tunnels. When we got off the ride Castiel had a giant grin on his face. "That was awesome!" I looked at him as he started to walk towards another ride called _Werewolf Manor_. _Oh great another scary fuckin ride_ I thought as I got on with Castiel.

So technically we spent the whole fuckin night riding scary rides… Oh when will this night end?!

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the short story for the Halloween Carnival but I kinda ran outta ideas so my bad! I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter! Promise! Anyway here's a heads up of what's going down in chapter 5. So Selena's having more bad dreams of her scary pursuer (not going to reveal who they are yet sorry ;P) and Castiel is starting to worry about her because she's not completely awake in class and she always has this scared look on her face because she's been getting creepy texts lately. So please leave comments and bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Paranoia & Scary Texts?!

_(March) _The first day I met Castiel he had showed me a place on the roof and since then it became _our _place (which includes Castiel's best friend, Lysander). When it got colder we would start bringing blankets up there and we also had music sessions often. Today is another of those music session days on the roof. We were skipping Math again today. We're sitting up on the roof top staring up at the sun and feeling it's warmth on our skin. Castiel was playing his acoustic guitar and I would sing every now and then, but lately I haven't been focusing on things because of some creepy texts from the same guy that chased me at night and appeared in my nightmares. Every night there was a new text scarier than the one from the previous night. I've been dosing off in class and at any other time of the day. I stopped singing and looked down subconsciously. I felt my eyes quiver as fear overtook me. I snapped out of it when I heard Castiel's voice and the ringtone signaling texts on my phone. I pulled out my phone and my whole body froze with fear when I read the text.

_U can't hide 4ever… I will find u and I already know the town ur in… Would it happen 2 be Sweet Amoris…? I'm right aren't I? Oh, if only I could see the terrified look on ur face! It would make my day!_

I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and hugged my knees close to my body. I stared off into space, forgetting everything and everyone around me. _This is…fear…? I'm so scared…and I feel…so vulnerable… _By now I wasn't thinking of anything except the sender of the text and the fear continued to build.

Castiel's POV

I was playing a song on my acoustic guitar with Selena singing. Her voice was so soft yet so strong. I continued to play until she stopped singing abruptly. I turned and looked at her as she looked down. I slowly peered into her face and saw her eyes quiver and full of fear. She snapped out of it when she heard me calling her name. "Hey Selena." She pulled out her phone when the ringtone for a text started to go off. Right when she looked at the text her body froze completely. I started to peer over her shoulder to see the text but she stuffed the phone back into her pocket quickly. She hugged her knees close to her body and started to stare off into space with her eyes showing only fear. _What did that text say? _I thought to myself as I thought about it over and over again. Well sitting there wasn't going to help anything now was it so I… "Hey what did that text say to make you look so scared?" She lifted her head up and gave me a weak smile. "It's nothing…" I scoffed after she said that. "Yeah right what did it say?" She only shook her head again so this time I hugged her body and slipped my hand into her pocket and took the phone. "H-hey!" She was completely caught off guard and I held the phone out of her reach but in a position that I'm still able to read the text. I looked at the text and it said:

_U can't hide 4ever… I will find u and I already know the town ur in… Would it happen 2 be Sweet Amoris…? I'm right aren't I? Oh, if only I could see the terrified look on ur face! It would make my day!_

I looked over at Selena to see her eyes full of fear staring right back into mine. She looked like she on the verge of tears. "Hey don't worry, nothing will happen to you okay?" She still looked scared but nodded her head anyway. I then saw another text from some girl named Sara. "Hey who's Sara?" Selena had calmed down and went back to her usual old self when I asked the question. "She's my cousin." I looked at her blankly. "She goes to this school." I continued to stare at her blankly and she started getting pissed off. "You've never noticed that girl that Lysander's always with?!" I thought about it for a moment and seemed to have recalled a pretty girl with long black hair with the tips dyed a fuchsia color and bright blue eyes. "Oh yeah I remember her!" Selena rolled her eyes and snatched her phone from my hand. "We're a little feisty now aren't we?" I said in a teasing tone which only mad her angry. "My look how daring we are!" She grinned before adding something. "Cherrytop." Cherrytop! I won't let her get away with calling me that! "You're not getting left off the hook after that!" I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards me. "Hey I didn't go that far Cas!" I ignored her wining as she struggled in my grip. When I felt that she had enough I let her go. "That was so not fair Cas!" She started to pout and all I did was laugh at her.

When Math was over the bell signaling lunch rang. Me and Selena left the roof and ran into Lysander. "Hey Lys." Lysander was deep in thought up until I said something. "Oh hello Castiel and Selena." Lysander seemed to have been wanting to say something. "Hey Selena?" Selena looked up at Lysander with a smirk on her face. "Looking for Sara?" Lysander seemed surprised as Selena started to grin. "She should be here in about 3…2…1." Right when she reached one Sara came walking down the hallway and when she saw us she waved. "Hi guys!" She smiled brightly as she walked up to us. I looked over at Lysander and saw that he was staring at Sara discreetly. I grinned to myself before taking Lysander by the arm and dragging him far enough away from the girls so they wouldn't hear. "You like Sara don't you?" Lysander had a tint of blush rise to his cheeks. "W-what makes you say that?" I started to laugh a little. "Because you were staring at her and right now you're fidgeting like bird!" I started laughing again and Lysander smiled. "You have no room to speak Castiel as I know that you like Selena." I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned the best I could. "No I don't!" "Yes you do." The small argument went on for about five more minutes until I sighed in defeat. "Fine if I admit that I like Selena, you'll admit that you totally love Sara!" I grinned at Lysander who blush two shades darker. "Fine but you go first or I won't say a word." I stared at Lysander suspiciously. "I promise to say it after you have." I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "I like Selena… Happy?" Lysander nodded his head with a smile. "Your turn." I had a smile on my own play across my lips as I waited for Lysander to say it. "I-I like…Sara." Lysander was completely red by the time he finished the sentence. "Okay now we should go back over there before they come over her-" Before I could finish my sentence the girls were only a foot away from us. "You don't think they heard us did you?" I whispered to Lysander in a hushed tone and he shook his head. "No I don't think so because they just got here." We both let out a sigh of relief and walked up to the girls. "Well that was a long chat now wasn't it? Anyways we'd better get moving because we only have a half an hour of lunch remember?" We both nodded our heads and left to go get lunch.

Selena's POV

Even though he's trying so hard to reassure me it only works a little…to tell you the truth I'm actually terrified…he's so close now…he's going to kill me soon… I just hope Castiel will be there to save me when that does happen. I don't want anyone else but…Castiel.

* * *

**Hi guys I am SO sorry that I didn't update this sooner but I have been a very busy girl! Anyway here is chapter 5! So I shall tell you right now that there will only be 10 chapters and 1 epilogue but don't worry there will be sequels eventually! Alright ** **so in chapter 6 Lysander asks Sara out on a date! Oh let me tell you that chapter 6 will be about Lysander and Sara! Chapter 7 will be about Nathaniel and Jessica (Selena's best friend) and chapter 8 will be about Castiel and Selena going out together not as a date official I guess. As for chapter 9, it will lead to the main climax of the story! In chapter 10 Castiel and Selena end up together and the epilogue…let's just say a trip to the beach! So don't forget to leave comments please! So until the next chapter goodbye! ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lysander's Crush

Lysander's POV

I'm talking with Castiel in the hallway when I see Selena and a beautiful girl walking down the hallway. The girl had long black hair with the tips dyed a fuchsia color and bright sparkling blue eyes. When they reached us the girl's eyes met with mine and we stayed like that for a few seconds until she looked away and I noticed a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Cas. Hey Lys. You remember my cousin Sara." Castiel looked at Selena for a moment and began to ask a question.

"Wait who's her mom?" Selena rolled her eyes and answered his question.

"The one with the fuchsia hair, bright pink eyes, slightly tanned skin…" Castiel stared at her blankly. "The one that wears the fairy costume!" Selena huffed.

"Oh I remember her." After that Castiel and Selena walked off into the courtyard leaving me alone with Sara. I've know Sara ever since the day we first stepped foot into this school and I've always had feelings for her.

"U-um hi Lysander…" Her voice came out almost like a whisper but I was still able to hear the sweetness in her voice.

"Hello Sara." I smiled brightly and noticed that she had blushed five shades darker. Sara game me a shy smile and stared into my eyes before tearing her gaze away. "Um Sara?" Sara looked up through her black bangs with fuchsia on the tips of her bangs.

"Yes Lysander?" My eyes began to dart around furiously as I struggled to find the right words.

"Lysander is something wrong?" I looked at Sara's worried expression and forced a smile.

"Y-yeah everything is fine." Before I could ask her my question the bell rang signaling the start of 5th period and I had music with Castiel.

"Oh I have to go. Bye Lysander." I stared off after her as Castiel and Selena walked into the school. I let out a frustrated sigh and Castiel seemed to smirk.

"What's the problem Lys?" I looked at Castiel and glared at the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey Lysander you don't happen to like Sara do you?" I looked over at Selena who had her own smirk. I looked away which was the wrong thing to do because I could hear Castiel and Selena snickering.

"Well if you like her why don't you just ask her out?" I looked at Selena who looked like she was holding in a laugh.

"It's not as simple as you make it out to be." Selena and Castiel grinned as they came up with an idea.

"Okay so you have only two more hours until the end of the day. So me and Cas will help you out." I stared at them both in silence.

"Oh come on Lys it's obvious that Sara likes you as much as you like her! So man up!" I shook my head slowly as a small smile played across my lips.

"Fine then I'll do it." Selena smiled brightly as her eyes lit up.

"You could ask her in the gardening club. Yes that's the perfect place and the sunset will make it even better!" I looked at Selena who seemed fired up about this.

"Okay so go to the gardening club at 7 and wait until Sara comes and then ask her out." I thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding my head in agreement.

_(At 7PM) _I waited in the gardening club silently for Sara. A few minutes later I got a text from Castiel.

'_Sara is on her way. Good luck!'_

Right after I finished reading that I saw Sara's figure entering the gardening club. I stuffed my phone back into my pocket as Sara came closer.

"Oh hi Lysander." She said shyly which made me shy all of a sudden.

"Hey Sara I have something that I want to ask you." I was trying my best not to stutter as I shaped the words.

"What is it?" I breathed in deeply and breathed out.

"Will you accompany me on a date?" I don't know if that came out right but Sara seemed surprised.

"You mean on a date?" I looked at Sara and felt my face heat up.

"Well if you don't want to then…" But before I could finish I felt Sara's warm lips crash into mine as she wrapped her thin arms around my neck. I felt my own arms wrap themselves around her waist. Sara pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you. I've been waiting so long for you to ask me." I smiled as I brought my face closer to hers. Sara closed her eyes and as our lips touched I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on her. The sun casted an orange glow on everything as we held each other. Selena was right when she said the gardening club would make the perfect place to ask Sara. The flowers were in full bloom and there were many different kinds and colors, there were a few trees around, a stone path leading to the green house, a small pond surrounded by a few rocks, and a bench sitting near the pond. Sara and I didn't part for a while but when we did I rested my forehead on hers and we stared into each other's eye silently, waiting for what's to come next and that's when I said…

"Sara, I love you." Sara smiled as she lightly kissed my lips and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Lysander." With our feelings spoken we kissed each other passionately and through our kisses we vowed to always be together no matter what.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one-shot because it took me awhile to think up this stuff! Okay so next is a one-shot with Nathaniel and Sara's best friend, Jessica so I will see you guys in the next chapter! Please leave comments! See you soon bye! ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nathaniel's Eternal Love

Nathaniel's POV

I walked into school and straight to the Student Council Room to begin filing paperwork. As I was filing papers Melody came into the room with a bright smile.

"Hi Nathaniel!" I looked up and greeted Melody with a warm smile before going back to filing papers. I know about Melody's crush on me before she even asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her but I turned her down because I didn't feel the same way so we just stayed friends. Melody was filling out paperwork as well when someone's voice filled my ears.

"It's good to see you again Nathaniel." That sweet and gentle voice that I thought I'd never hear again filled my ears. I looked up slowly and was both surprised and happy to see…

"Jessica! It's been so long since I last saw you." Jessica smiled brilliantly at me. She had changed quite a bit since I last saw her. Her short blonde hair has become much longer and her ice blue eyes shone much brighter. I've had a huge crush on her since she started here and I'm still not over it and I don't think I'll ever be over it. Last summer she had to move away and has been gone a year. She moved to Italy and had been studying Italian language for the whole year and now she's back in Sweet Amoris! _I wonder how long she'll be staying though…? _Jessica seemed to have known what I was thinking and smiled brightly once again.

"I'm here for good this time. I promise!" I had a huge grin on my face as she returned it with a beautiful smile of her own.

"Anyways here's my paperwork and the enrollment fee along with my student I.D." She said as she handed me all of her paperwork.

"I made sure I had everything this time." She giggled and I recalled the day she enrolled here. Jessica had been running around all day trying to get her enrollment in order and the day after she was running around all over the place trying to catch Kiki, the principal's dog. Jessica smiled cheerfully before turning to leave and before I knew it I had called out to her.

"Jessica wait!" Jessica looked surprised as she turned around.

"Yes Nathaniel?" She looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Um I was wondering if I could walk you home after school." Jessica smiled warmly and nodded her head.

"Yeah that would be nice. See you later Nathaniel!" She waved before walking out of the door. I knew I had a wild grin on my face but I didn't care because I managed to at least ask her that question. I remembered her schedule and recalled some of her classes. I'm in almost all of her classes except two of them.

Jessica's POV

I was so happy that Nathaniel had finally asked to walk me home considering how long I've been waiting for him to ask and it finally happened! On the way to class I ran into…

"Selena!" My red-haired best friend, Selena walked up to me with a grin.

"Jessica I didn't know you were here." I smiled happily as Selena started to look pissy.

"I just got here!" Selena straightened up and noticed something.

"You look awfully happy. What happened?" I gave her a meek smile and instantly felt my face heat up.

"U-um Nathaniel is going to walk me home after school." Selena grinned and then I started to get a bad feeling.

"Well this is a surprise. You and golden boy are dating!" My eyes widened in surprise and then one thought entered my mind. _Here comes the teasing… _I knew Selena better than anyone and in this kind of situation she's going to tease me till she gets bored. I continued to class listening to Selena's teasing and pretty soon she started to head towards the roof.

"Why are you going up there?" Selena turned back to me and smiled.

"Skipping class with Cas." That was all she said as she disappeared behind the door. I shook my head as I continued towards class.

_(After School) _I was waiting by the bus stop for Nathaniel and he came out 10 mintues later.

"Ready to go?" I nodded my head and we began to walk in the direction of my apartment. As we walked I noticed the sun setting in the distance and Nathaniel looked even more handsome with the light of the setting sun casting down upon him. I felt my face heat up as my heartbeat quickened. We continued to walk in silence and by now the silence was killing me!

"Um so how have things been at home for you?" I was trying to start a conversation because of the irritating silence.

"Um fine I guess…" The conversation just ended. This is a lot harder than I thought.

"So are you still playing the drums?" Nathaniel looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"No." The conversation ended again! Oh wait I know!

"I got a new kitten." Nathaniel looked up and I saw his eyes shining.

"Really?" I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes her name is Bella." Nathaniel and I managed to stay on the topic about cats the whole way to my apartment.

When we got to the door of my apartment I turned to Nathaniel.

"Do you want to come inside and meet Bella?" Nathaniel nodded slowly and I turned back to the door and unlocked it. As soon as I entered both of my cats came bounding up to me. I somehow managed to catch them and put them down on the couch. Nathaniel came over and started to scratch their heads. I smiled at the cute scene. Nathaniel was kneeling down in front of Snow and Bella was on Nathaniel's shoulder. Nathaniel had a gorgeous smile on his face as he had one eye closed. Bella began to rub her head against his cheek as she purred happily.

After a while it was time for Nathaniel to go and my cats fell asleep on the couch. I walked Nathaniel to the door and stood in the doorway in front of him. Nathaniel gazed into my eyes and I gazed back into his golden eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of moments before I noticed Nathaniel's face getting closer. I closed my eyes slowly and felt something warm on my lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss that held passion. I wrapped my arms around Nathaniel's neck and he wrapped one arm around my waist and he used the other to run his hand through my hair. The only sound that could be heard in that moment was the sound of our breathing. We remained like that for awhile and deep within my heart I knew that I loved Nathaniel and I know he feels the same way.

"I love you Nathaniel." I said between kisses and Nathaniel smiled against my lips.

"I love you too." I didn't want that moment to end but it had to sooner or later but for now I just want to feel his warmth…

* * *

**Hi everyone so let me say that I'm terribly sorry for not putting this up sooner but my computer died and I had to revive it but enough of that! The whole time my computer hasn't been working I got to thinking, how about I let this story last a little longer and have Castiel's ex make an appearance and things will really start to heat up! So I will try my best to put these stories up so please leave more of those beautiful and positive comments that I love so much and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! :D**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bad Things Happen When Your Ex Shows Up

Okay so right now there's a big problem so I'm just going to go with the short version: The school had a concert, Castiel's ex shows up at the concert, she enrolls at Sweet Amoris the very next day, Deborah jumps me as I leave the classroom, Amber pranks Deborah by dropping a bucket of water on her, I get in trouble, Castiel tells me to stay away from him, and everyone in school except a handful of people are ignoring me. Now let's go back to the part where Castiel tells me to stay away from him.

_*Flashback*_

_I come down the stairs and Castiel is standing there glaring at me._

"_Why did you drop that bucket on Deborah?" My eyes widened slightly._

"_I didn't do it. Amber did. I was trying to stop her but I was too late." I explained but Castiel didn't believe a word I said._

"_You expect me to believe that?" I saw the anger rising in his eyes._

"_But it's the truth!" I cried out feeling hot tears in the corners of my eyes._

"_You had to have done it because you were the only person up there! Just stay away from me." My tears finally started to fall as I faced Castiel._

"_Fine then I won't come near you ever again!" I shouted as I ran past him._

"_Selena wait!" I didn't listen as I ran straight into the girls' bathroom._

"_Selena are you in here?" I heard the voices of my best friend and my cousin._

"_Sara. Jessica." I said in between sobs._

"_We heard from Lysander are you okay?" Both of them were on either side of me. I shook my head._

"_No I'm not everything is falling apart all around me and _he _is close to finding me. It's only a matter of time…" I whispered quietly._

"_Selena don't say such things! Nothing is going to happen to you I promise! So stop saying that!" Jessica shook me and I smiled at her weakly._

"_Okay then…" My tears wouldn't stop falling._

_*End of Flashback*_

I went home because I couldn't stand to be in school much longer so I decided to stay home for the rest of the week. The only company I had was my faithful black and white Husky, Sapphire who kept her beautiful sapphire blue eyes on me the whole entire time.

Jessica's POV

"Sara we have to do something about Deborah." Sara nodded and Rosalya soon came into view with a grin.

"Rosalya do you know how we could expose Deborah?" Rosalya nodded and told us her plan. We agreed and soon began putting our plan into action.

_(The Next Day) _We had Leigh dress up as a manager to get Deborah to drop her current manager. It worked but Rosalya when berserk when Deborah started pressing against her boyfriend. I was running away from Deborah who was hot on my heels. I led her straight into the teachers' lounge where the intercom was. We turned it on so the whole school could hear Deborah's confession.

"I'll make sure you don't mess up my plans. The only reason I came here was to get Castiel to play in my band for a little while then I will drop him like I did before. Everyone in this school are complete morons and Castiel is completely stupid for falling for this act. It was quite the show when he told your friend; Selena was it, to stay away from him. She was telling the truth about me the whole time but Castiel wanted to protect his sweet _Kitten_. I'll finish what I came here to do and I'll leave." Deborah walked towards me with an outraged look and raised her hand.

"Wait you're going to slap me?!" I asked in disbelief. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see Castiel glaring coldly at Deborah with her hand in his grasp.

"Oh Castiel she started to beat me and I was only defending myself and…" Castiel cut her off in an icy tone.

"Save it! Everyone in the whole school heard you through the intercom." Deborah looked at the light on the intercom that I held in my hand with a triumphant grin plastered to my face. "I think it's time you left…permanently." There's the icy tone again. Deborah left the room and there were a bunch of people in the hallway.

"You think we're morons?" It pains me to hear Violette's sad voice.

"No not you Violette." Kim came up and glared at Deborah.

"I seriously think you should leave. Now!" Kim said in a harsh voice and Deborah left. Sara, Nathaniel, Rosalya, Armin, Alexy, Kentin, and Lysander came up and stood next to me.

"You all owe Selena an apology." I said harshly and everyone started to look around.

"Where is she?" I dug in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Hold on I'll call her." I said as I dialed the number and waited for Selena to answer.

"H-hello? Jessica?" Selena sounded scared and I began to grow worried.

"Selena what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Sara came up next to me with the same worried expression.

"Jessica _he's _here. Sapphire was locked in the bathroom and I'm hiding in my closet and he's getting closer to finding me. I'm really scared. Please help me! He'll be here any- Ahhhh!" I removed the phone from my ear as Selena's terrified cry filled the hallway.

"Selena? Selena?!"She wasn't answering and now I was really worried.

"What's wrong?" Lysander also sounded worried.

"He found her. He's in her house. He has her!" I was frantic now and I turned to Castiel.

"You had better hope that she's alright!" I said as I grabbed Sara's hand and ran out into the parking lot. We climbed into my car and that was when Castiel, Lysander, and Nathaniel ran out of the building.

"Let us help!" Lysander shouted as they all came into the car. Lysander sat in the middle with Sara on his right and Castiel on his left while Nathaniel sat in the passenger's seat. I stuck the key in the ignition and drove off towards Selena's house.

When we got there the door to her house was unlocked but it was worse when we got inside. The whole house looked like a hurricane had gone through it. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into her room where her room was in the same condition but what I saw on the floor near the closet made me want to break down and cry. On the floor was a couple drops of blood and there were a few droplets on the wall. I heard pawing and barking coming from the bathroom door and quickly went into the hallway. Castiel had already opened the door to find Sapphire there. Sapphire started barking wildly and began pulling my skirt as if she wants us to follow her.

"Do you know where Damian took Selena?" Sapphire barked again and I looked to the others. "We need to find her and fast because something like this has happened before but Selena managed to get away with one medium sized cut on her right leg. We need to hurry or he'll kill her!" I said as the tears formed in my eyes. We all ran out to my car but Castiel thought it would be a good idea if he rode his motorcycle. So we stopped by his house to get his motorcycle and started following Sapphire. _Please let Selena be alright. _I thought as we drove.

Selena's POV

Damian threw me in the back of his trunk and there was blood coming from the wound on my leg. It was almost healed but when I tried to fight back he cut into the scar and opened up the wound. _Click Click. _He's toying with me by playing with the lock. _Maybe if I time it right I can get out… _I thought as I waited till he locked the doors again to put my hand on the handle. _Click! _I quickly opened up the trunk and tumbled out. I got up off of the ground to see that he was still driving not even noticing that I had escaped. I didn't know where I was but it didn't stop me from running into the forest. I heard the sound of a car coming to a screeching stop and a door opening. Then I heard rushed footsteps so I ignored the pain in my leg and ran faster.

"Hah, hah, hah!" I was breathing quickly as I ran. I didn't even stop because if I did it's all over for me but I soon came to a cliff and there was nowhere for me to run. My legs finally gave out and I was just sitting there.

"There you are. You gave me quite the bit of trouble." I whipped my head around and saw Damian only a foot away from me. "You have nowhere to run now… So how should I do this? Should I just kill you quickly or shall I take my time?" Damian pondered over what to do and either way I'll die. "I think I'll do it the fun way." _Oh no…! _I tried to run but the wound in my leg is keeping me from standing. Damian got closer and as he did it started to rain. My hair was matted down and my clothes pressed onto my body. My silver eyes were filled with tears as I stared at him with scared eyes. "Oh I like how scared you are. A girl looks the most beautiful when she's in pain or when she's scared." He laughed and pulled his knife out.

"No…please…don't kill me!" I cried out but he only found it even more amusing. Damian grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head up so I would face him. He ran his knife along the side of my torso before inserting it and moving it across forming a medium cut. I cried harder when he ripped the knife out. He threw me in the opposite direction of the cliff. _Thud!_ A sharp pain shot throughout my body as I landed. The once green grass was stained with my blood, my face was pale, and my silver eyes lost their bright happy sparkling color becoming dull and full of fear. His light green hair, his green eyes were looking to kill, and his big wild grin said that he was having fun. I couldn't move my body because every time I tried to move pain would shoot through my body like a rocket. Damian inched closer and closer and I just let out a terrified scream that echoed throughout the forest.

_Castiel…where are you? I need you! Please come help me! I don't want to die…!_

Castiel's POV

_Damn this is all my fault! I shouldn't have said those things to her! I should've believed her! If she dies it will be my fault! Please let her be alive! _I was riding my motorcycle following after Sapphire. We were far away from Sweet Amoris now. We've been driving for about three hours and I was hoping that Selena was still alive. In the distance I saw a car and Sapphire stopped a few inches away. We all came to a stop and walked over to where Sapphire stood. What we saw there was enough to make everybody panic. There on the ground were drops of blood going straight into the forest. Sapphire picked up on the scent and ran in with us following after her.

_(30 Minutes Later) _We came upon a cliff and there stood a guy with green hair holding a knife and Selena on the ground drenched and bleeding. We all were pretty much wet from the rain but that doesn't matter right now. Sapphire charged at the green haired guy and bit his arm. Sara and Jessica ran over to Selena's limp body as of me, Lysander, and golden boy we stood in front of the girls protectively.

"I think you've been here long enough." I said in a cold tone. "Now you're going to wait right there while I call the cops." I said taking out my cell phone only to see what's-his-name backing up towards the cliff. "Hey what are you doing?!" All we could do is watch as he backed up.

"I'm not going to jail. Or anywhere except hell!" He said and then he jumped. Lysander, Natty boy, and I ran over to the Cliffside and peered down to see the guy's body falling until it made a splash sound when he fell into the water against the rocks.

"Finally it's over!" I groaned and walked over to Selena. I picked up her body and felt her curl up against me.

"Castiel…" Her body felt cold.

"Hey guys we need to get her to the hospital! Fast!" We all ran back to the car and I laid Selena's body in the backseat gently and climbed onto my motorcycle. Lys, Nat, Sara, Jessica, and Sapphire got into the car and we sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but here's the chapter! I don't know if it was a good idea adding the horror genre but whatever. So this story is beginning to come to a close and I believe I had mentioned the Voting thing I'm holding at the end of the story. So like I said earlier there will be sequels so don't worry! Well don't forget to leave comments and I shall see you in the next chapter! Bye! ;D**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Don't Leave Me Alone

Castiel's POV

We rushed Selena to the hospital. I got off my bike and tied my helmet to one of the handlebars on my bike. Then I bent down and carefully picked up Selena's limp body. We quickly entered through the doors and walked up to the desk. The desk attendant looked horrified when she saw all the blood that was coming from Selena's wounds. The nurse called a small group of doctors over.

"Please put her on the stretcher as gently as possible and rush her to the E.R." I gently laid her on the stretcher and the doctors rushed off. "I'm sorry but all of you are going to have to wait awhile but I need to know are any of you her family at all?" Sara stepped forward.

"I'm her cousin." The nurse nodded and told Sara to call her mom.

"I'll call my mom outside." She said and walked out through the doors. As for the rest us we needed to wait.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go home. I'll stop by Jessica's house and clean it up. I have to take Sapphire home anyway." Jessica said sadly.

"I'll go with you. I have to go home anyway so might as well help out." Jessica and Golden boy left and it was just me, Lys, and Sara now. Sara came back a few minutes later.

"My mom will be here in a few minutes but I should call Selena's parents." After she said that she took out her phone and went back outside. I recalled the scared looked in Selena's eyes and how pale she was. Her silver eyes were dull and full of tears while all the color had drained from her face. _I shouldn't have left her alone like this! _I blame myself for what happened and right after I said that nothing would happen to her. I promised that _I _wouldn't let anything happened to her.

"Hey it isn't your fault." Lys's voice sounded worried.

"It is my fault I told her that nothing would happen to her. I promised that _I _wouldn't let anything happen to her. I shouldn't have left her alone." I put a hand to my forehead and I felt Lys put his hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel you didn't know. It's not your fault. This could've happened at anytime." I decided to believe Lys and stopped beating myself up about it.

Selena's POV

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital gown. _So I'm at the hospital again huh? _It's not the first time I've been in the hospital. The last time I was in a hospital I had a wound that wouldn't stop bleeding and of course it was created by Damian. The other times I had bruises and broken bones also because of Damian. I was fourteen when it started. Damian would bother a lot of girls and when I got into high school he set his sights on me. Every year from then on I would end up in the hospital two or three times a year. Damian told me that if I ever told an adult what was happening he'd kill me. Over and over again he'd ask me out and when he didn't get what he wanted I'd have an _accident _that required me going straight to the hospital. I looked over at my opened wounds to find that they were stitched up. I recall Damian jumping off the cliff so he's dead now and I'm finally free.

I tried to sit up but pain would shoot throughout my body so I lied back down. The room felt empty because I was the only one inside. My mind wandered to Castiel and as if on cue there was a knock on my door and four heads peeked into my room and entered.

"AH! Selena what happened to you?!" Auntie ran over and hugged me tightly which was hurting A LOT!

"Auntie it hurts!" I gasped.

"Ah sorry!" Auntie let go and helped me to sit up in my bed by pushing a button on a remote.

"Selena are you okay?" I looked over to Sara and Lysander and nodded with a smile. Then I saw Castiel with a slightly sulky look in the corner.

"What are you sulking about?" Castiel looked up with a smirk.

"Who said I was sulking little red." I growled at him when he called me the one nickname that I could hate more than being called red riding hood.

"Cherry top." Now it was Castiel's turn to growl.

"Red kitty." We continued back and forth with names all involving something red, humiliating, and irritating. After awhile we ran out of names and ended the game completely.

"Hm. I prefer calling her Rose Red." I looked over at Auntie with a horrified look.

"Auntie?!" Castiel busted out laughing and I started grumbling to myself.

"Well it's good to see you back to your old self… Rose Red." I glared at Castiel.

"Drop the nickname already!" Castiel did as I asked while snickering.

"I'm sorry Selena but I have to go now." I nodded my head with a small smile.

"Okay. Bye."

"Come on Sara. Lysander I'll take you home." We waved goodbye to them and then a question came to mind.

"Hey how were you and Lysander able to visit when family are the only ones who are allowed to visit right now?" Castiel looked at me sheepishly before answering.

"Well Lysander was able to get in because he was Sara's boyfriend and the only way for me to get in…" My eyes widened and if I had a drink right now I would've done a spit take.

"You told them that you were my… That we're…" Castiel nodded his head slowly and I sighed. "Can't be helped I guess."

"Well since your okay I guess I'll go home." _Wait. What? _I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone.

"Please don't leave me here alone. Stay with me please…" My voice became soft and quiet. I sounded like a scared little girl which was exactly what I was. Castiel turned around and looked at my face. I know I looked scared judging by the look on his face. Castiel smiled at me softly which was the first time I've ever seen him smile like that.

"Sure I'll stay." Castiel walked over to the bed and I immediately hugged him. He seemed caught off guard but hugged me back and at that moment I felt secure. Being in his arms I felt safe and I felt that everything would be okay.

"Thank you…" Castiel's grip tightened around me just a little.

"No problem." I honestly think I'm in _love _with Castiel. I've never felt this feeling before so I don't know how to go about it but for now I just want to feel his warmth all around me. I fell asleep in Castiel's arms and for the first time in years I was able to sleep comfortably with nothing to fear.

Castiel's POV

"Sure I'll stay." I walked over to Selena's bed and she immediately hugged me. I was obviously caught off guard with this move but I hugged her back nonetheless and having her in my arms felt strange yet satisfying.

"Thank you…" I tightened my grip around her only a little bit because of her wounds.

"No problem." I would do anything to keep her safe and smiling. This feeling is strange and I don't really understand it much but it is something that I've felt before when I was with…Deborah. I think this feeling is _love_? Though this time I'm with somebody better than that witch. Selena has a good heart, a sharp tongue, and she's a badass girl when she's pissed off. These are only the few things that I like about her. I heard Selena's soft breathing and noticed that she had gone to sleep. I took the remote to the bed and let the head down some before lying Selena down. When she's sleeping she looks more angelic than when she's awake. The moonlight illuminated the room and Selena's body. _Heh she's better when she's sleeping. _I watched her for a little while longer before yawning and going to sleep.

_(3 Hours Later) _I felt something hit my head and woke up with a growl. I saw Selena squirming around with her eyes closed.

"N-no…" _She must be having a nightmare… _I thought as I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Hey Selena wake up." Selena continued to squirm and didn't open her eyes. "Selena wake up!" She still wouldn't open her eyes. I sighed to myself and leaned towards her ear. "If you don't wake up I'll rape you." Selena's eyes shot open and she glared at me. I couldn't but laugh at her.

"What the hell?! You don't just whisper that into someone's ear!" I laughed for a little while longer before smirking.

"Relax I wouldn't rape someone as flat chested as you." Selena hit my arm and I started laughing once again.

"You jerk." She muttered under her breath. I stopped laughing and came back to my senses.

"Hey you looked like you were having a scary ass nightmare. Are you okay?" Selena nodded her head and buried her face in my chest. I looked down at her and wondered if she really was okay. Selena snaked her arms around my back so I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You sure you're okay?" Selena huffed and looked up at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. That should be the last nightmare that I'll ever have to have with Mr. Crazy Ass in it." She smiled genuinely after she said that.

"Okay then…flat chest." I snickered and she growled.

"Enough with your damn jokes about my chest!" I continued laughing as she continued to growl.

Selena's POV

"_Hmph! It's really sad for me Selena. Now I'm dead so I can't really do anything to you anymore!" Damian was nowhere in sight and he sounded angry._

"_Well that's good news for me! I hope you suffer in hell ya bastard!" I've been waiting to say that to the asshole for quite a while and it felt pretty damn good to say it to him now._

"_You were supposed to go down with me." I rolled my eyes and laughed._

"_Yeah right! Ever heard the saying: The captain always goes down with his ship?" Damian continued to grunt and growl until his voice faded away altogether but something didn't feel right. I was alone in a dark void and there was no one in sight._

"_Selena this will be your final nightmare with Damian in it." A voice said and I didn't really like the sound of that because I got a really bad feeling._

"_Oh Selena did you miss me?" There was my bad feeling. I turned around to face the voice and standing there was Damian completely covered in blood and holding a chain saw. The chain saw didn't scare me but the person holding it did. I mean if this was a haunted house or a movie that I was watching I'd be fine but he's the only person I could ever fear._

"_No I didn't miss you. In fact I was just about to throw a huge party to celebrate the fact that you were wiped from existence!" I took the opportunity to run as fast as my legs would carry me but as I ran everything turned into blood and it completely covered my vision. I felt the liquid flowing from my body. "N-no…!"_

"Hey Selena wake up." _Who's calling me? Am I dead? _"Selena wake up!" _Is that you Cas? _"If you don't wake up I'll rape you." He whispered into my ear with a husky voice. _No the hell you won't! _

My eyes shot open and I glared at Castiel who had started laughing. "What the hell?! You don't just whisper that into someone's ear!" _Ugh sometimes he can be a pain in the ass. _

"Relax I wouldn't rape someone as flat chested as you." I hit his arm and he started laughing again.

"You jerk." I muttered under my breath. Castiel seemed to come back to his senses when his face took on a more serious look that was slightly worried.

"Hey you looked like you were having a scary ass nightmare. Are you okay?" I nodded my head and buried my face in his chest. I breathed in his familiar scent which consisted of smoke and leather. I snaked my arms around Castiel's back and he did the same and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You sure you're okay?" I huffed and looked up at Castiel.

"Yeah I'm fine. That should be the last nightmare that I'll ever have to have with Mr. Crazy Ass in it." I smiled honestly after I said that.

"Okay then…flat chest." _Okay he needs to cut the flat chested jokes out for real! _I growled at Castiel as he snickered.

"Enough with your damn jokes about my chest!" Cas continued to laugh and I continued to growl. After some time we went back to sleep and this time I found myself snuggling up to Castiel who didn't have any complaints whatsoever.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because next up is chapter 10 and finally the epilogue and we all know what's after the epilogue. The votes for another story! Now I need to tell you all something. I go back to school in 1 week so I won't be able to type up the chapters for my stories as much as I have been but over some breaks I will put up new chapters as quickly as possible so be assured. Anyways I'll tell you one thing about chapter 10. Chapter 10 will involve a haunted house and that is all I will say so I will see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to leave comments! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Everyone Enjoys A Good Haunted House

_(7 Weeks Later) _I was being discharged from the hospital today and my wounds were now completely healed. There were no scars left and the stitches were already removed long before. Jessica didn't want me failing in school so she and Sara brought my homework every day and stayed to help me so I wasn't really behind in school at all. Even though I growled, grumbled, and protested they still made me do the work which was a complete pain in the ass but I got it all done nonetheless.

Now I was waiting for Castiel to come get me. He said that he'd be here at 12:00P.M. But I didn't see him until… _Vrooom! _I heard the sound of a motorcycle and saw Castiel zipping to the entrance of the building. I smiled softly and walked over to him.

"Hey Rose Red." I growled in response to the nickname.

"Enough with that nickname!" I yelled at him but he only snickered. I sighed to myself and climbed on behind him but before we could even leave I had gotten a call from Alexy. "Hey Alexy. What's up?" I heard Rosalya in the background.

"We're going to a haunted house in the next city over. You coming with?" I thought about it for a moment.

"When you say _we _who do you mean?" Rosalya must've snatched the phone from Alexy because Alexy's voice was replaced with Rosalya's.

"We mean me, Alexy, Kim, Jessica, Nath, Lys-baby, Sara, and Kira. So hurry up and get here!"

"Okay, okay just tell me where it is." Rosalya told me the location and I repeated it to Castiel. I ended the call and stuffed my phone into my pocket and we zipped off towards the next city. The ride was long and all I saw were trees. The wind blew through me and Castiel's hair. I had my arms wrapped around Castiel's wait as we rode and I had my head rested on his back. The ride was an hour long but we made it to the amusement park that Rosalya mentioned. Castiel parked his bike and we walked towards the haunted house.

I spotted Rosalya and the others in the distance and waved at them.

"Hi guys!" Rosalya squealed excitedly. I cringed because of Rosalya's loud squealing.

"Hey Rosa." I said calmly. I looked over the group and my eyes fell on a girl I've seen a couple times in school. Her name was Kira. She had long brown hair with the ends dyed blue and she had emerald green eyes.

"Oh that's right! Selena this is Kira. Kira is Armin's girlfriend!" I looked over at Kira and smirked.

"Nice to meet you Kira. So I take it you like video games?" Kira had a faint blush on her face as she nodded. "Well good for you Armin! You found a girl who shares your love for video games!" I said as I clapped a hand onto Armin's shoulder. Armin had a faint blush on his face as well as Kira's. Castiel and I just busted out laughing as we watched the two of them.

"Okay enough of that you two. Leave them alone already and let's go in." Sara and Rosalya had grins plastered to their faces.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." I said in between snickers. The haunted house was huge! I mean it was as big as my family's estate and that was a big house! The place was creepy as hell! We walked up to the door and entered. As we went deeper into the house I could hear a faint sound that sounded like a chainsaw. "Hey does anyone else hear that or is it just me?" I asked listening closely.

"Now that you mention it I do hear the faint sound of a chainsaw and it's getting closer." The sound got closer and closer so when I turned around…

"Aw shit its Jason!" I yelled. Everyone turned their heads and saw Jason coming down the dark hallway carrying a chainsaw.

"Run!" I heard Jessica yell.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" We all took off running but in separate directions. Me and Castiel ran through a hallway with Jason behind us. Castiel and I ran at the speed of light but at some point I lost him. "Castiel where are you?" It was just me in the hallway. I think Jason took off running after Castiel. I walked through the empty hallway quietly with my guard up. "This is just great…" I muttered quietly.

"Ahhh!" What's with the screaming?! I thought about it for a second and I felt my face freeze. My eyes were wide and I had a bitter smile on my face. I slowly turned my head to the left and surely enough there at the end of that hallway was the Scream.

"What the hell?!" Scream came flying at me carrying a scythe. "I think I'll just go this way!" I said and took off running in the other direction. _Tap! Tap! Tap! _I heard someone else's footprints and when I rounded the corner I saw Castiel.

"Hey there you are! Where the hell were you?!" Castiel was out of breath and so was I.

"I am currently running away from the Scream who is hot on my tail! So now's not the time to just stand around like sitting ducks!" I looked behind me and Scream was getting closer.

"Ahhhh!" I'm starting to hate that noise now.

"What the fuck?!" Castiel peered behind him and there was Jason.

"What the-?! You didn't lose him?!" I saw Jason with that huge ass chainsaw coming down the hallway.

"Apparently not! Come on!" Castiel grabbed my hand and took off running down a hallway. We turned another corner and entered the first room we came to. Castiel shut the door behind us and we were completely out of breath. While Castiel had his head down I was staring at what was in the room.

"Castiel I think we chose the wrong room…" I kept my eyes focused because I was not trying to die up in here.

"Why do you say that?" Castiel picked his head up and looked at me.

"I don't know why don't we ask Bloody Mary?!" I said and Castiel looked in the direction I was looking in. There in front of the window stood Blood Mary wearing a white dress covered in blood.

"There has to be a passage way in here somewhere right?" I looked around and saw a gap behind the bookshelf that was big enough for me and Cas.

"There's a gap in behind the bookshelf that we can fit into." I whispered. Castiel and I crept over to the bookshelf and Bloody Mary came straight at us.

"I will not let you escape!" She hissed.

"Sorry lady but we're not planning on dying today!" I said as Castiel and I slipped through the gap and escaped through the passageway.

Sara's POV

Lysander and I were running down a dark hallway with creaking floorboards.

"Ah we got separated from everyone else…" I sighed quietly.

"Yeah and I think I caught a glimpse of Jason running after Castiel and Selena." I heard a child singing as we went farther down the hallway.

"Lysander do you hear that?" I looked around.

"Yeah I do. It sounds like a child singing." Me and Lysander looked at each other and saw a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Look Lysander!" There were two other figures with the first one and when they came forward Lysander and I were just about ready to take off.

"Stay with us and play with us forever and ever and _ever_." Lysander took my hand and started running in the opposite direction. Those creepy kids were hot on our trail and at some point they were joined by a vampire.

"How are we going to find the others?!" I asked as we ran.

"We'll find them!" Lysander said as we ran faster. Every room we hid in had something in it and we ended up running back into the hallway. At some point we fell through the floorboards which closed up right after we fell.

"I think I have a flashlight…" I said and pulled out a flashlight. It was a powerful flashlight so it illuminated our dark surroundings. "So where are we?" I asked while walking with Lysander. I held the flashlight in one hand and Lysander's hand in the other.

"I think we're in the basement." He said calmly.

"The basement?! That's the worse place to be in a haunted house or a scary movie!" I said and felt something brush against my leg. "Lysander?" I asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes what is it Sara?" I looked up at him with a bitter smile.

"Something just brushed against my leg…" My eyes went wide when I heard a sound from right behind me.

"Bleh!" I turned around slowly and saw some kind of horrific monster mixed with a spider and a bunch of other things.

"Run!" I yelled and me and Lysander took off running to who knows where but at some point we found the stairs. The whole time we were being chased by something different every time and something had almost dragged me into another room and it would've too if not for Lysander being able to pull me free.

Jessica's POV

Me and Nathaniel walked down a dark and creepy corridor in silence. We held each other's hands so we wouldn't get separated.

"It seems we lost everyone." I said quietly while looking around at my surroundings.

"Yeah…" Nathaniel said quietly. As we walked my foot fell through the floorboards and something grasped onto my foot and was trying to pull me down.

"Ahhh! Nathaniel help me!" Nathaniel was trying to pull me free and we noticed that further down the hall stood Freddy with his claws. "Nathaniel hurry!" Nathaniel pulled with all of his strength and I managed to get free and we once again took off running.

"Hurry he's right behind us!" We ran faster and faster and didn't stop running.

"Hey Nathaniel isn't that Kira and Armin?!" We were still running and saw Kira and Armin running towards us.

"Jessica and Nathaniel!" They said simultaneously.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this but who are you running from?" They turned around and we peered behind them.

"We're running from Jason. Who are YOU running from?" Kira asked with uncertainty.

"We're running from Freddy." Then an idea popped into my head. "Do you think that if they see each other they'll start fighting each other?" It's not like we have any other options.

"We'll give it a try." We entered a room and stayed there for a bit until we heard Freddy and Jason fighting farther down the corridor.

"Okay let's get out of here!" Armin whispered and we all ran in the opposite direction of the two fighting cychos. Thank goodness for us we reached an exit and standing there were Kim, Alexy, and Rosalya.

"Did the others come out yet?" I asked and they shook their heads but at that moment.

"Out of the way!" I heard Sara yelling from inside and soon she and Lysander emerged from the house.

"That is the last is the last time I'll ever go into a haunted house or whatever!" Sara huffed and Lysander nodded in agreement.

"So where are Castiel and Selena?" We shrugged our shoulders and turned back to the exit.

Selena's POV

"Castiel look I see the exit!" I said as we ran. Right now we're being chased by Michel Myers. "Whose idea was this again?!" Castiel smirked as we continued running.

"It was Rosa's idea remember?" _Oh yeah… What a great way to spend our weekend. At least after this year we're going to college. _

"Remind me to scream at her later then." I said out of breath.

"Don't pass out on me little girl!" I rolled my eyes and I heard the sound of the chainsaw.

"Dude I get it! Cut it out with the damn chainsaw already. We stopped when we heard the chainsaw break down. I smirked and turned around. I marched up to Michel Myers and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell over clutching that area and I grinned in satisfaction.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" I didn't hear what he muttered but I continued to the exit with a laughing Castiel. Once we got out we saw everyone standing there with confused looks on their faces as they stared at Castiel.

"Hey what's up with him?" Alexy asked.

"I kicked Michel Myers in a certain place and he found that funny." Sara and Jessica stared at me with gaping jaws. "What? His chainsaw stopped working and I was totally upset so I took it out on him and that is the _last _time I'll ever go into a haunted house or haunted anything." I said giving Rosa a meaningful look.

"Okay let's get out of here." Kim said in a bored tone. We all got frozen yogurt and went our separate ways. We rode on Castiel's motorcycle towards my place.

"Well today was fun." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah a blast." Castiel said in the same sarcastic tone. We fell silent as we rode though the town.

"A lot has happened huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah and here we are." Castiel kept his eyes ahead the entire time.

"Hey mind if me and Sapphire spend the night at your place?" Castiel looked over at me with a warm smile that I saw very rarely.

"Sure." We arrived at my place and I got some things that I would need. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house with Sapphire making sure that the door was locked. Castiel went ahead because I have to walk with Sapphire.

"Bark! Bark!" Sapphire ran ahead when we arrived at Castiel's house. She ran into his house and began playing with Demon. I walked into Castiel's house and dropped my bag on the floor near the couch. Castiel was upstairs in his room so I made sure to lock his front door and put my bag somewhere the dogs couldn't get it. I went up the stairs and into Castiel's room. His walls were red and his bed had black and red sheets. His furniture was mostly black and grey. I was surprised to see that he had no clothes lying around anywhere. Castiel was sprawled out on his bed wearing a black ripped shirt and a silver necklace. He wore black jeans and his hair was sprawled out on his pillow.

"Comfortable?" I asked leaning in the doorway. Castiel sat up and smirked.

"Yeah want to join me?" I thought about it for a moment before shrugging off my black leather jacket and sitting down on his bed. I felt nervous all of a sudden. I didn't know what to think about this so I just looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a red low cut top, black mini shorts, and black knee high boots. "Selena look at me." I looked up at Castiel to find his face really close to mine.

"Castiel…" I whispered his name quietly and felt my cheeks flush. Castiel and I just stared into each other's eyes and our faces gradually became closer. I reflexively closed my eyes and felt warm lips on mine. The kiss was warm and gentle. The kiss gradually began to get deeper and more passionate. I felt Castiel push me down onto his bed. The door was shut so the dogs couldn't really come in even though they were running around barking. Castiel stopped for a minute and looked at me with questioning eyes. I've never really done this before so I was extremely nervous but I nodded slightly and he kissed me along my neck. One by one articles of clothing came off our bodies until I was left in just my black and gold ribboned underwear.

"I never knew you had such underwear." I blushed furiously and averted my eyes. Castiel moved his lips to mine and we kissed over and over again.

"I love you Castiel…" I sighed blissfully.

"I love you too Selena." We continued showering each other with kisses throughout the night.

* * *

**Hi guys I hope you liked this chapter because next up is the epilogue! So I'm going to try and speed this up because I go back to school on Tuesday so I'm going to get as much as I can done! So I'll see you in the final chapter! Bye!**


End file.
